


Deceptions

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hope, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Some days the illusion of love was enough.





	

Some days the illusion of love was enough. 

The Patrician placed a hand on Vimes’s shoulder for a brief moment during the meeting before turning around in a swirl of black material. Then Lord Vetinari strode back towards his seat, making a point about stability and low crime rates. The meeting was drawing to an end, and Lipwig already looked fidgety in his seat. The Rats Chamber tended to have that effect on people. So did the axe in the table.

The coffee in Vimes’s cup was strong and good, and sometimes there were biscuits. He closed his eyes for a second, the warmth of Vetinari’s fingers still soaking the fabric of his shirt. 

Neither of them would ever leave the city for good. It was in their bones, and they were so integral to it and so interwoven in each other’s lives that untangling themselves would cause disaster. They would stay beside each other, walk beside each other while discussing city matters until it became impossible. 

Even if it meant sacrificing his heart so that the city prospered, so that they could survive.

Perhaps in some other trousers of time, the situation was different. Perhaps they always found each other.   
But some days, like today, Lord Vetinari grinned at him like a young man who had just found his best teammate and they are winning this game.

The door closed behind the last Guild leader and they are alone. The Patrician leaned on his walking stick and offered him a hand so that they can walk to the Oblong Office together.

Sometimes it did not feel like an illusion at all.


End file.
